Maternal depressive symptoms are associated with reduced maternal quality of life, decreased ability to function, increased infant hospitalizations, reduced breastfeeding, less involvement of mothers with important developmental behaviors such as talking and playing, and increased maternal smoking and alcohol use. Recent studies have begun to examine the contextual setting of the early postpartum period and identify potentially modifiable determinants of postpartum depressive symptoms. Situational factors such as distress from physical symptoms, infant colic, and lack of social support are triggers for postpartum depressive symptoms while social support and mother's efficacy in managing situational stress buffer depressive reactions. We developed and pilot tested an intervention to reduce depressive symptoms in postpartum mothers by preparing and educating women about specific situational triggers of depressive symptoms, by bolstering personal and social resources, by enhancing self-management skills to buffer postpartum demands, and by increasing access to existing healthcare and community resources available to postpartum mothers. We obtained funding from NCMHD to conduct a randomized controlled study to test this intervention in Black and Hispanic mothers. The proposed study will add to this trial women from all racial/ethnic backgrounds. This is feasible within a two year time because of the large volume of deliveries at Mt. Sinai. Two staff members will be hired to accommodate this increased patient flow.